Biggs Darklighter
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 24 BBY | thuiswereld = Tatooine | vader = Huff Darklighter | moeder = | zus = Dera (halfzus) | echtgenoot = | kinderen = | sterfte = 0 BBY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Rebel Alliance Piloot (Red 3) | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,83 meter 84 kilogram | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = T-65 X-Wing Starfighter T-16 Skyhopper Rand Ecliptic TIE Fighter | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = | films = }} thumb|250px|Biggs & Luke thumb|250px|Biggs & Luke in Tosche Station Biggs Darklighter was de beste vriend van Luke Skywalker op Tatooine en een Rebel Alliance piloot die meevocht in de Battle of Yavin. Biografie Jeugd Biggs Darklighter werd geboren als zoon van de rijke voedselproducent Huff Darklighter op Tatooine. Biggs had een halfzuster Dera afkomstig uit een later huwelijk van zijn vader. Biggs beleefde een leuke jeugd in alle comfort dat op Tatooine mogelijk was aangezien zijn vader zeer rijk was naar Tatooine normen. Toch was Biggs zich bewust hoe hard het leven kon zijn op Tatooine. Hij spendeerde tijd met andere jongeren uit de Great Chott Salt Flat Community en voelde zich niet beter dan hen. Vooral het feit dat zijn vriendin werd ontvoerd door de Sand People en door hen werd gedood, zorgde ervoor dat Biggs snel in de harde realiteit van het leven op Tatooine werd gegooid. In Anchorhead en Tosche Station kwam Biggs in contact met een aantal jongelui waaronde Luke Skywalker, de pleegzoon van Owen Lars en Beru. Biggs en Luke konden goed met elkaar opschieten en deelden een gemeenschappelijke passie voor avontuur en vliegen. Hun leuze luidde: "We're a couple of shooting starts that can't be stopped". Samen beleefden ze talloze avonturen met hun T-16 Skyhopper of Landspeeders doorheen Beggar's Canyon of andere gevaarlijke regio's op Tatooine tot afgunst van Fixer. Biggs was de eerste piloot die door de Stone Needle vloog. Als ze niet aan het vliegen waren, voerden ze herstellingen uit te Tosche Station of droomden ze van een loopbaan in de Imperial Academy. Biggs fungeerde als een oudere broer voor Luke en was zijn beste vriend al heerste er steeds een vriendschappelijke concurrentie onder de twee. Niet lang alvorens Biggs naar de Academy vertrok, konden Luke en Biggs een aanval van Sand People voorkomen door met Luke's T-16 doorheen Beggar's Canyon te vliegen. Biggs was eerder gewond en vergiftigd geraakt door een Gaffi Stick van een Tusken Raider, maar Luke bereikte op tijd de Lars Homestead zodat Biggs kon verzorgd worden. Biggs kon zijn droom sneller waarmaken dan Luke. Zijn vader had Credits genoeg om hem in te schrijven in de Academy en om het werk te laten uitvoeren door arbeiders of Droids. Biggs gaf zijn T-16 aan Luke en vertrok naar de Prefsbelt IV Naval Academy rond dezelfde periode als Janek Sunber vertrok, een andere gemeenschappelijke vriend van Anchorhead. Imperial Academy Op de Imperial Academy leerde Biggs te vliegen met starfighters als de TIE Fighter. Naast Tycho Celchu was ook Derek Klivian een van zijn kamergenoten. Klivian irriteerde Biggs maar daarna werd hij echter een van Biggs' beste vrienden. Biggs studeerde als een van de beteren in zijn groep af en werd aangewezen als First Mate aan boord van de Rand Ecliptic met Derek Klivian als Second Mate. Alvorens hij echter op missie vertrok, bezocht Biggs in 0 BBY voor het laatst Tatooine. Hij was aanwezig op Tosche Station toen Luke kwam binnengestormd met de boodschap dat er een gevecht plaatsvond boven Tatooine. Toen Biggs en zijn vrienden keken, lag er enkel een Imperial-class Star Destroyer boven de planeet (de Tantive IV was ondertussen immers gevangen genomen). Terwijl de anderen vertrokken, nam Biggs zijn beste vriend mee voor een wandeling rond Tosche Station. Biggs vertelde Luke dat hij van plan was om nabij Bestine over te stappen naar de Rebel Alliance. Hij wou koste wat het kost vermijden om te dienen in het Galactic Empire en had iemand leren kennen die een desertie kon regelen. In hun laatste gesprek hadden Luke en Biggs het over Lukes toekomst. Owen liet Luke echter niet vertrekken waarop Biggs besloot dat Luke moest een verschil leren maken tussen belangrijke zaken en echt belangrijke zaken. Aan boord van de Rand Ecliptic pleegden twee groepen aanhangers van de Rebel Alliance muiterij. Eén onder leiding van Biggs en één onder leiding van Derek Klivian. Wat beide groepen eerst niet wisten, was dat ze beiden probeerden over te lopen naar de Rebel Alliance en dat ze eigenlijk vrienden waren in plaats van tegenstanders. Uiteindelijk begrepen ze hoe de situatie in elkaar stak en vlogen ze de Rand Ecliptic naar Yavin 4 en vervoegden Biggs en Derek de Alliance. Zijn eerste missie bestond erin om samen met Wedge Antilles starfighters uit te schakelen die werden gedropt in een systeem door een Nebulon-B Escort Frigate. Biggs nam meteen vijf fighters voor zijn rekening en werd meteen als een 'ace' onthaald. In een volgende missie leidde Biggs een groep piloten om X-Wing Starfighters te stelen op een basis van het Empire en het ISB. Tijdens een missie te Commenor om Astromech Droids te smokkelen, ontmoette Biggs Nera Dantels. Biggs en Nera werden verliefd op elkaar terwijl Derek Klivian werd geveld door een mysterieus virus op Yavin 4 dat hem met de dood bedreigde. Samen met Nera en Shae Polikex trok Biggs in de Yavin 4 Jungles om op zoek te gaan naar een medicijn voor Klivian. Battle of Yavin thumb|right|250px|Luke & Biggs op Yavin 4 Op het moment dat Biggs terugkeerde naar de Great Massassi Temple zag hij plotseling Luke in de hangar. Biggs kon niet geloven dat Luke zou deelnemen aan de aanval op Death Star I. Biggs stelde zijn vriend nog voor aan Garven Dreis alvorens de piloten inscheepten. In de Battle of Yavin vloog Biggs als Red 3 en vloog hij regelmatig aan de zijde van Luke, Wedge Antilles of Jek Porkins. Biggs droeg een helm met gele en zwarte blokjes en had een grijze Astromech Droid. Luke en Biggs lieten elkaar nauwelijks uit het oog en hielpen elkaar tijdens het gevecht. Op het einde bleven Luke, Biggs en Wedge over om de laatste Trench Run uit te voeren op de Death Star I. Luke verzekerde dat dit niet moeilijker was dan door Beggar's Canyon te vliegen 'back home'. Terwijl Luke zich concentreerde op de Thermal Exhaust Port probeerden Biggs en Wedge de TIE Fighters op te houden. Nadat Wedge de strijd moest staken, bleef enkel Biggs over om Luke te beschermen. Darth Vader aarzelde niet en schoot Biggs' X-Wing Starfighter uit elkaar. Ironisch genoeg werd Biggs gedood door de vader van zijn beste vriend. Luke had niet echt tijd om lang te treuren om het overlijden van Biggs en blies even later Death Star I op. Er heerste grote vreugde bij de Rebel Alliance maar achteraf beseften verschillende personen dat ze een goede vriend verloren hadden. Luke, Derek Klivian en Nera Dantels waren daar slechts enkelen van. Achter de schermen * Biggs werd gespeeld door Garrick Hagon. * Twee grote scènes met Biggs werden geknipt uit de film. Deze scènes (in Tosche Station) hebben nooit in de film gezeten. Je kan ze wel bekijken op de cd-rom Behind the Magic. * Eén scène van Biggs - op Yavin 4 - werd wel terug in de Special Editions gevoegd en zo kreeg het personage een kleine opwaardering. * In het leesboek is de rol van Biggs veel groter dan in de film en pinkt Luke een traan weg als Biggs sneuvelt. In de film wordt er niet te veel aandacht besteed aan Biggs' overlijden. * Biggs is een vaak terugkerende naam in de spellen van Square Enix zoals 'Final Fantasy' en 'Chrono Trigger'. Dit is effectief een hommage aan Star Wars. Verschijning * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Biggs Darklighter in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Empire: Darklighter - Comic *X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½ *Marvel 17: Crucible - Comic *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Novelization) *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Personages category:Tatooinians category:Rebel Alliance Pilots